Othinus
Statistics Name: Othinus, One-Eyed Othinus. Origin: A Certain Magical Index. Classification: Magic God, Leader of GREMLIN. Gender: Female. Age: Unknown, presumably at least thousands of years old (She inspired the Norse myths of Odin). Tier: | H-5. '''| '''Low I-1. | Destructive Capacity: | High Universe Level. '(Easily dispatched the Invisible Thing that one shot Fiamma of the Right at the peak of his power. She is essentially as powerful as she is as a Full Magic God, the only thing holding her back is her 50/50 restriction) | '''Universe+ Level. '(Casually destroyed the universe countless times) | '''Speed: | Infinite. '(Could instantly produce millions of explosions between her and Ollerus, capable of reacting to the Invisible Thing that blitzed Fiamma) | '''Infnite. '(Casually destroyed the Universe several times in an instant) | 'Durability: '| 'High Universe Level. '(Could at least tank an attack from the Invisible Thing, regeneration and immortality make her difficult to kill) | 'Universe+ Level. '(Completely unaffected by the Universe being destroyed several times, regeneration and immortality make her difficult to kill) | '''Intelligence: Incredibly high, she required an extensive knowledge of magic and the world's laws to even become a Magic God. Stamina: | Unknown, likely high. | Limitless. | Range: | At least several meters. | Universal+. | Weaknesses: | Arrogant, 50% chance for her powers to fail. | Very arrogant. | Key: | 50/50 Othinus | Full Magic God Othinus | Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2 & 7), Regeneration (At least Mid, possibly High), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Necromancy, Explosion Creation, Mind Control, Physics Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation. Weapons & Equipment Gungnir (主神の槍 (グングニル) Shushin no Yari (Gunguniru), lit."Lance of the All-Father"): Othinus' spear, it's a 3m golden spear with a ribbon-like design intertwining with each other at the end of the handle and below the blade. With its help, she can manipulate probability, making it so that she has a 100% chance of success while using her powers through which she overcomes her previous 50% chance of success limitation. It is this weapon that makes her a full magic god. The lance itself has multiple properties as a weapon: * The lance was made to be thrown. * The lance will always hit its target once thrown. * The lance cannot be shot down or destroyed mid-flight. * The lance will always return to its owner’s hands after piercing the target. * That lance will destroy the symbols of human power. This last property is the one that puts Gungnir above the weapons of other gods. Rather than showing simple destructive power by blowing away a mountain or vaporizing the sea, it bluntly indicates the precedence of the god over humans. A human can not defeat a god, the convenience of the god has priority over everything in the human’s world and the workings of the world will act accordingly. Because of that, the instant the spear leaves Othinus' hands the world (universe) is blown to pieces. The world is completely destroyed as if space itself is being torn apart. As a fragment of the world approached with the force of a raging wave, it took on the shape of a giant lance. The walls of all the Phases are crushed, transformed into a swirl of deadly weapons resembling sharp shards of glass that gather in the shape of a giant lance, and approached their pitiful target as if to swallow him whole like a raging wave. Notable Attacks & Techniques 50/50 Othinus: Endless possibilities: As a Magic God, Othinus has almost absolute power. As such, all possibilities are open for her power. But that produces an omnipotence paradox, because all possibilities also include negative possibilities, like losing against a weak opponent. This paradox produces a situation which severely weakens Othinus, because her absolute power only works 50% of the time. If she lands in the negative side of the infinite possibilities, she can also receive a form of backlash, hurting herself. Wall of Explosions: Othinus can produce a seemingly endless barrage of hundreds of millions of explosions in an instant. The explosions are individually weak, but all together they are stated to be so powerful that the extreme compression of space may twist the continuity of time. Einherjar (死者の軍勢エ (インヘリャル) Shisha no Gunzei e (Inheryaru), lit."Corpse Troop"): Othinus is able to bring back the dead as Einherjar, mindless flesh puppets. The process of turning a dead body into an Einherjar is not known, but it involves the insertion of several pieces of gold in the body. Only humans can be turned into Einherjar, even a failed Magic God like Ollerus is far enough to not be a valid corpse. The corpse won't decompose, and will retain the abilities and skills the person had while alive. Einherjar are dependant on Othinus' power to function and will follow any commands she gives. Einherkar don't need to breathe and don't feel any emotion. Full Magic God Othinus: Reality Warping: As a magic god, Othinus wields a powerful version of reality warping. She can instantly destroy the universe and recreate it as she pleases. She can manipulate causality and change the natural laws. She achieves this due to her ability to freely create, destroy and manipulate the Phases that make up the world. Control over the dead and living: Othinus has total control over the dead and the living, being capable of resurrecting anyone and freely manipulating the living's minds, morals and points of view. Touma speculated this was the result of her perfecting her Einherjar spell. This spell can't control beings who can't be technically be classified as "dead" or "alive", like the Will of the Whole Misaka Network (A thought entity born of the aggregation of egos and memories of all Sisters, alive and dead) or St. Germain (Another thought entity similar to a virus). Category:Character Profiles Category:Light Novel Characters Category:A Certain Magical Index Category:Tier H Category:Tier I